You won't know unless you try
by konohaninmiharuchan
Summary: Hinata wants to tell Naruto about how she feels. However, she is scared. Will she be able to tell Naruto how she feel before it's too late? 1st romance. HINAxNARU. DONT OWN NARUTO!


**My first Naruto Romance. This is when Hinata actually confessed to Naruto. Please Read and let me know what you think! TERRIBLE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING BUT I DONT REALLY CARE!!! as long as you people get the story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata" a boy who is half human and half beast named Kiba. " Everyone knows that you LIKED oh wait I mean LOVED NARUTO." Kiba said and his white dog, Akamaru barked in agreement. He was convincing the Hyuuga heiress

The shy kunoichi replied. "I-I dont know K-Kiba-kun." "Im really s-scared that n-naruto-kun might r-reject me." Hinata said as her eyes were getting watery because she was picturing Naruto saying " **_Sorry Hinata, I don't feel the same way_**." Kiba saw this and wiped Hinata's face with his thumb. "Cheer up Hinata." He said. " Naruto won't reject you."**_ "But if he is then I am sooo going to kill him!"_** Kiba thought. Hinata asked

"Do you really think so?" she said as she was trying to stop crying.

"Yea, I'm sure." Kiba replied. " Besides, you'll never know unless you try right?"

"Y-your r-right k-kiba-kun" Hinata agreed. " I should atleast try. If N-Naruto-kun rejects me then he rejects me." "A-as long as I-I confessed to him, It should make me feel better.Atleast a little."

"That's my girl." Kiba said smiling. Hinata was smiling as well. She knew she could count on Kiba. He was like a brother to Hinata and He was always there when she needed him.

"I g-got to g-go n-now Kiba-kun." Hinata said. "Im going to t-tell n-naruto-kun my real feelings."

"all right" Kiba replied. "Good luck, Hinata!"

"ARIGATO K-KIBA-KUN!" Hinata yelled as she began searching for Naruto. She knew exactly where to find him...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT ICHIRAKU'S (sp??)

"OLD MAN MORE PLEASE!!" yelled a certain blonde ninja. He was eating at least twenty bowls of Ramen. This is his twenty-first one. (me: eww...i feel a stomach pain)

"COMING RIGHT UP!!" replied the owner of the best ramen shop ever. Atleast that's what Naruto thinks...

"YOSH!! THIS RAMEN IS TOTALLY THE BEST!!" Naruto yelled with a big smile on his face.

"Is that so?" asked the old man. "well then maybe I should give you this Ramen for free since you love my Ramen so much and you are my number one customer." Hearing this made Naruto explode with happiness

"REALLY OLD MAN??!!" Naruto yelled excitedly. "YOSH!! YOUR THE BEST!" The old man chuckled and gave Naruto his Ramen.

"ITADAKIMASU!!!" Naruto said and started eating his Ramen

Just then, Hinata finally arrived at the Ramen stand and saw Naruto and the Twenty bowls of ramen next to him. Hinata started giggling and Naruto heard her and turned around.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted.

"H-hello N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata greeted back. She started playing with her fingers. She was nervous. VERY nervous. Hinata gulped and put her head down.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked. Hinata quickly said "yes". Hinata was still nervous and finally she said,

"N-Naruto-kun, is it ok if i talk to you in p-private?" Hinata asked while playing with her fingers.

"Sure Hinata" Naruto replied. "Just give me a minute" Naruto started finishing his Ramen and paid the old man and waved good bye. He then went to Hinata "Let's go?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded yes.

10 minutes later

"Oi Hinata, It's been ten minutes." said an impatient Naruto. "What are you going to say me?" Hinata didn't reply. She was red. REALLY red. She was still playing with her fingers and Naruto was getting REALLY IMPATIENT.

"If your not going to tell me anything then I should go now." Naruto said and started walking away.

"WAIT NARUTO!" Hinata yelled. Naruto stopped and turned around.

"u-um" Hinata gulped. **_"ok this is it. It's now or never" _**she thought. "N-Naruto-kun, I-I-I..." Hinata gulped and Naruto was listening and was waiting for her to finish. It took a while but Hinata finally said.

"I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto was in pure shock. A girl actually liked no LOVED him.

"T-that's all y-you need to know N-Naruto-kun." Hinata turned around and started running away but she was stopped. By Naruto.

He grabbed her wrist and made her face him. Hinata had water in her eyes. She was crying. She was crying because she knew that Naruto wouldn't feel the same way. But she is dead wrong.

Out of the blue, Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug. It was Hinata's turn to be shocked. Naruto then broke the hug and looked at Hinata. Hinata gasped "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, did you really mean that?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and said "Yes, Naruto-kun" " I-I've always love you. but I couldnt confess because I was scared that you might reject me."

"Hinata" Naruto said. "You know I won't reject you" Hinata's eyes widen. "Wh-what?" Hinata asked. "A-Are you try-" but before Hinata could finish, She felt something on here lips. Naruto just kissed her. At first Hinata was in total shock but then kissed him back. Then, they broke the kiss and Naruto said.

"Yes my Hina-chan, I Love You too." Hinata was crying with happiness.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yelled and embraced Naruto. Naruto embraced her back. **_"Kiba was right, I won't know unless I try"_** Hinata thought.

THE END

A/N So umm what do you guys think? please let me know what you think!! This is my first Romance.


End file.
